Forever We are Family
by kaashaa
Summary: Jane has been with the Cullens a while and now decides that she wants parents after a simple comment she heard from Kaashaa gets her attention.  Will it be a good thing or will it end up killing her and the Cullens.
1. A New Daughter

**Family is Forever**

**Chapter One**

**A New daughter**

Jane watched the interactions and listened to the sounds of the different couples. Suddenly her nose caught something that she hadn't smelt since she was a child of three or four. She followed the smell coming into the kitchen, "Joseph leave your sister alone and Emily don't aggravate your brother so much." Kaashaa had stated.

Jane gave a jerk as a memory passed into her mind a memory of long ago, _"Momma, Jane took my pretty rock. Daddy gave it to me." Alec had whined. Taira turned smiling at her twins, "Now Jane don't aggravate your brother and Alec be nice to your sister. You must remember little ones that each of you complete a circle and you need both of you to keep that circle of love and family." She smiled turning back to the fire to stir something in the pot listening as the children apologized to one another and continued playing._

"Jane, is there something wrong hunny?" Kaashaa asked as the younger vampire's eyes met hers. She had only half heard the thought and that is what had turned her from the twins' lunch.

"No, just a memory of something long ago," came the answer. She continued to watch and her thoughts began to run. _'I wish that she was my mother. Wait is it only cause of what she said? Oh mother if you could see me now you'd want me happy wouldn't you?' _Her eyes filled with venom as she thought of what it would be like to have once again a mother and father. She didn't have her brother since he had chosen his own destiny and she hers but could she regain some of her humanity back. _'I doubt that she or Jasper would go for adopting me as their daughter. Especially after the pain I've inflicted on their family.' _She thought giving an audible sigh.

"Jane if you'll just talk to Kaashaa she'll understand but right now you've got most of the family confused," Edward whispered just loud enough for Jane to hear as he touched her shoulder and nudged her forward a smile on his face.

Jane shook her head, "It'll never work. Why would they want the person that helped Aro and the others almost destroy you and their family." She turned to look at Edward.

"Because we're family and family means that since you've changed and are changing we're here to help. Besides I think if it helps you and makes you happy I'm sure I could talk to Jasper about it that is if you want to put up with having twin siblings hun." Kaashaa answered turning and setting the grilled cheese on the table never losing eye contact with Jane.

Jane just looked shocked to say the least, "Y-you'd adopted me and let me be your daughter no strings attached. I don't understand."

"We'd do it because we're not like Aro and the other Volturi, Jane. We don't believe in controlling people but making sure they're happy with their life. It doesn't matter what happened in the past the idea is what do you make of today and how will you make yourself better tomorrow that counts." Jasper answered coming in and smiling wrapping one arm around Kaashaa.

"But wouldn't that change things for you and Jasper? I mean would we have to move away because you took me in as your daughter?" Jane asked unsure of everything happening. She expected to come out of a daydream and hear them telling her no we don't want you.

"No, its better to stay as one family and it's a simple process for you to adopt my last name. You'd have grandparents in Carlisle and Esme and Uncles in Edward, Emmett and even Demetri. You'd have a cousin in Nessie and aunts in Alice, Rose, Bella and Cara. It all depends on what you want but if you want to do this then Kaashaa and I are more than welcome for you to be a part of our family Jane." Jasper answered.

"Even more than that Jane you'd have my father and mother as grandparents and my sister would be your aunt and trust me there's no better aunt to say **mine** than Elyshia. You'd also have Uncle Lucien, Uncle Draydn and Acie and Tia." Kaashaa added.

"You know one of these days, Kaash you really ought to give me a key so I can stop jimmying the locks around here," Elyshia observed opening the formerly locked kitchen door, "I might make a cranky vampire if I break my toys in her knob." She looked around for a moment studying the faces around the room, "Okay someone cough up the condensed version without the fluffy stuff so I can get all caught up here."

Kaashaa laughed, "Here been meaning to mail this to you sis," she said tossing a key into Elyshia's hand. "Basically the whole thing boils down to this sis. Jane was thinking that she might want to become mine and Jasper's adopted daughter but she's scared of what that might do not only to bring out Aro's pissy attitude but also to the family as a whole. We're right now telling her nothing would change she'd be ours and as such she'd be under all of our protection not to mention a certain sister and family of mine."

Elyshia was listening as she used her claws to pry the keying apart quirking a brow over the dark sunglasses, "Well since when isn't Aro in a pissy mood lately? I figure it this way everyone's got a right to pick their path whether it pisses people off or not, regardless of course if they have a heart or not."

"That's my whole point sis. Besides as a part of mine and Jazz's family well I dare Aro or Caius to holler give me back with you in ear shot." Kaashaa stated laughing and laying a comforting hand on Jane's shoulder pulling her into a hug.

Elyshia smirked faintly, "Yeah they've never really grasped the fact I don't share very well..." she trailed off cutting her eyes at the source of the snort.

"Very well...yeah ... more like not at all my dear." Taron chuckled, "Not since you were little according to Amelia and Theron... and I mean cradle sized."

Kaashaa shook her head, "No especially not even then according to mom." She turned to Jane and lifted her head so they met eye to eye, "See you don't have to give in to your fears at all Jane. Why I bet once your adopted old Aunt Ely there could teach you to hone in on your ability and help you with your temper." Kaashaa added her smile gentle and knowing. She winked waiting for her sister's response to old.

"Already pawning of babysitting duty?" Elyshia quipped reaching into the fridge to emerge with a tall bottle of iced tea, "though I gotta say that could be fun ... for me anyway… Jane'll be miserable."

"Now don't go torturing my daughter sis just teach her how to control herself until we get Aro or Caius in our sights and besides you've been promising to babysit the twins and Nessie for us so Jasper, Edward, Bella and myself can have a night out without kids." Kaashaa spouted back laughing at her sister and the look of shock on Jane's face at being called her daughter.

Elyshia shrugged slightly, "Not my fault your spawn likes me about as much as I liked his spitting /biting phase," she grinned faintly, "Before you panic I didn't' hurt him. Just scared the pants off him."

Kaashaa laughed, "Trust me what ever you did I'm grateful for since we were all getting tired of the biting phase he was in." She looked at Jane again, "The choice is all yours Jane. Jasper and I would love for you to be our daughter." She looked at Jasper who nodded with brightness in his eyes.

Jane dropped her head a moment doubt flaring up before looking up, "I'd love to be your daughter that is if it's okay with you two and with Elyshia." She turned to Ely who was downing the tea.

Elyshia eyed Kaashaa for a moment and gave a shrug as if pointing out it wasn't her job to make the big decisions waiting as well for Kaashaa to answer that one. "Just because I keep her feet out of the fire doesn't mean I call all the shots."

"Then I believe that Jasper and I need to make a trip to Seattle this afternoon. Want to ride sis?" Kaashaa answered hugging Jane to her.

"Only if he's not driving," Elyshia replied schooling her face to a bland look, "Cause next time I'm not throwing up out the window."

Jasper laughed, "Fine I'll sit in the back with Taron and you lady's can sit up front. I didn't know you didn't like my driving that much there dear sister of mine." His humor and good mood affected everyone making everyone happy.

"So you don't see everything all the time," she stuck her tongue out at him before walking out the door with a chuckle, as it closed, "Must be that residual male thing..."

Kaashaa laughed and Jasper rolled his eyes before turning to Jane, "Help the others to keep an eye on the twins and we'll be back soon." He stooped down actually kissing her forehead making a smile form on her lips as he followed Kaashaa and Taron out the door.


	2. Wildfire News

**Chapter Two**

**Wildfire News**

Days and weeks pasted and Jane locked everyone away in her heart. The family not only accepted her new role in the family but relished it. It made her feel more wanted than all the time she'd spent with the guard or in the presence of Aro and Caius. She couldn't help smiling to herself every time Kaashaa called the kids down for lunch or asked her if she wanted to go hunting with her father and herself. Carlisle and Esme were just if not more accepting of her new role, "I do believe I've seen a complete change in you, Jane. It's a good change something I often wondered about during my time in Volterra." Carlisle had said one day while she was helping him in his study.

"What kind of change?" She'd asked curiously sensing the pride in his voice.

"You've changed your diet and doing better than I expected and you seem so happy all the time. You're not the sullen young lady I first met so long ago. This is a sure sign you've found your path to humanity finally." His voice was every bit what she expected.

"I only hope I can continue to make everyone proud. I feel like I've just started to school and have a lot to make up in a short time." She'd answered unsure of how to word her feelings.

"You're doing fine and I can't decide who's happier to have you as their daughter Jasper or Kaashaa. I know that Esme and myself are excited to have you as our granddaughter." He answered hugging her to him and ending the conversation.

"Well it's about time you came home." Caius answered as Heidi and Felix came into the west hall."

"Welcome home my children. What news do you bring us?" he asked stepping forward holding his hand out. He totally ignored his brother's comments knowing that Caius was still unhappy about losing Jane, Marcus and Demetri to the Cullen family.

"I think you'll find this rather interesting but might I suggest Master Caius hear this as well, Master Aro." Felix answered. He watched as Aro nodded his head before continuing, "We kept an eye on the Cullens as you suggested and found out that Jane allowed herself to become the adopted daughter of Jasper and the half-breed."

"She actually requested it and they took her in. They even apparently went and had documents drawn up stating she was now their daughter." Heidi added in her face showing her disgust thoroughly.

"This is very interesting news indeed. It seems that she's made herself quite at home with them and it could be to our advantage to remind her that she already has a name and a home." Aro answered glaring at his brother to keep him silent.

"What do we do now Master? She's not going to want to come home unless we make her." Felix asked.

"We prepare to make a visit to the Cullen home and find out just why she seems insistent on remaining there when she has duties and her brother to think about at here. Go gather the guards we leave tomorrow evening for the Cullens." Aro's answer echoed off the walls making both vampires before him cringe before turning and leaving.

"Either he's up to some thing or he's really angry. I'm not sure which this time." Caius said looking over at Alec.

"My best guess Master Caius is he's really angry. Jane was his prized possession and losing her to the Cullens wasn't something ever expected." Alec answered. His own head swarmed with the questions of why she would do this to the Volturi or to him.

Aro turned a glare on them, "I go because this has gone on long enough and since you my brother can not seem to bring them home I will try and remind them that they are our family and here is where they belong." He stated as he whipped around leaving through a side door.

Alec gave a human sigh and shook his head nodding at Caius and leaving himself through the main chamber doors. "I only hope that Jane, Demetri and Master Marcus listen." He muttered aloud almost running into Santiago who was standing by the door.

"Sounds like this should be an interesting fight or at least I hope so." He answered grinning at Alec.

Alec shoved him lightly aside an irritated look on his face, "I hope for your sake and the others that this doesn't turn into a fight. Jane's not one to be trifled with when she's taken a stand and it looks like that's exactly what she's done."

Santiago laughed, "Yeah well I hope she's ready to face off against Master Aro. He's really pissed this time and it's not often that he gets pissed like he is now."

Alec rolled his eyes, "I hope for Aro's sake he knows what he's doing. Going there once was bad enough when they just had witnesses now they've got three more vampires and that damn half breed with her family backing them up. This could get us all killed." He quickened his pace managing to make it to his room slamming the door shut on Santiago.

Alec went to his desk and pulled open one of the drawers removing from it a photo and a note that he'd recently gotten from his sister. He opened it and reread it again his mind in a whirl.

_Dear Alec,_

_I hope you'll understand that I've had to go and do this not only for myself but Master Marcus as well. I can no longer continue to live like I don't care that my actions are causing me to feel the pain that I see every time I use my powers. I've learned that I don't have to be that person that Aro found so long ago that was angry at the world. Maybe one day you'll see the world that I do now. _

_I'm enclosing a picture of me now and my family. Yes, Alec I said family. I recently got adopted into the Whitlock family. Jasper and Kaashaa are the most wonderful parents I've ever seen. They're not only helpful and loving but I've seen a side of me that I've not seen since we were human. Kaashaa reminds me so much of mother that it makes me feel almost alive again. Jasper's not exactly like father was but then again he's almost in a way better than father was because he listens and can tell if I've had a bad day. _

_The only thing I do wish is that you were with me. That we could be again the siblings we were before Aro found me. Please consider coming to visit I'm sure that Grandpa Carlisle and Grandma Esme wouldn't mind if you promise to only hunt animals. I love you dear brother please take care of your self till we meet again._

_All my love,_

_Jane_

Alec crumpled the paper up and stared at the picture. It was a simple picture probably one of Kaashaa's family members or one of the wolves had taken it. The picture showed a happy family in pairs except for Edward and Bella who had the wolf that had imprinted on their daughter and their daughter beside them and Kaashaa and Jasper along with the twins and a smiling Jane beside them. "I can't do it sister. I can't leave like you did. I'm too afraid of what might happen and what probably will happen to me." He muttered. Before he could go on he heard a knock at his door. "Come in the door is unlocked." He answered quickly putting the picture and letter away.

Renata stuck her head in watching as Alec got up but still didn't approach her. She didn't have to have any type of psychic gift to know he was troubled, "I am here to tell you that Aro is calling us all in for a meeting before we leave tomorrow. I also wanted to check in on you Alec you seem upset."

Alec shook his head in answer to the last statement, "It's something that I must come to terms with myself Renata. Are we meeting in the West wing again?"

Renata nodded, "Yes, Master Aro and Caius want us there in ten minutes for our briefing on what he expects each of us to do or not do." She quirked her eyebrow at him in a silent gesture of amusement mixed with concern.

"I'll be there soon. Don't worry I'm not going to run away. Unlike my sister I do remember my place is here even if it hurts my sister apparently didn't remember hers." His answer was clipped and he turned again to stare out the single window in his room ending the conversation.

Renata only nodded and left. She could tell the whole matter had Alec on edge and it wouldn't take much for him to stumble off the edge and into a head long oblivion especially now that Jane was gone.


	3. All Good Things

**A shout out goes to Twihardluvr for the review I give you millions upon millions of thanx for the review. I love having reviews and the more reviews I get the more I want to write so please just push the button and review. *bats eyes***

**Chapter Three**

**All Good Things**

"I wonder Aro if maybe we shouldn't give it some time yet? I know it seems funny coming from me but I've learned that going head long into something isn't the right way." Cauis' statement caused a frown to appear heavily on Aro's face.

"No, we leave tomorrow. We've wasted enough time on waiting and now Jane and Marcus must understand that their time there with the Cullens is over." Aro responded. He sighed a human sigh and contemplated his actions silently. It was the first time in hundreds of years he had ever lost his temper but he wasn't about to lose something almost more valuable to him than his own life.

"What do we do about the Cullens masters? I sure they're not just going to let us walk in and take them back." Felix's question was valid if not a little annoying considering Aro had been contemplating that very question earlier.

Aro leveled his red eyes at Felix, "I believe I can talk Carlisle into giving me what I want with a little persuasion and if not then we will remind him that he still broke the law with Edward's wife of which we over looked but two of his sons breaking a law we can not continue to overlook those mistakes forever."

Felix nodded his head not wanting to face the wrath of both Aro and Caius. Everyone turned as Alec slipped in the door, "Ahh my dear Alec so you've decided to join us at last. I hope that you're not too upset at the actions of your sister?" Aro's voice made Alec wince.

"No, Master Aro I'm not upset but I was thinking what if I go and talk to my sister. I might be able to make her see that what she's doing is wrong and convince her to come home." Alec lowered his head a hopeful smile on his face.

Aro thought about it and gave Caius a sidelong look before returning his attention back to Alec. Alec was sure that the answer would be no but what came out was a surprise, "I agree you and your sister share a special bond. We will accompany you so far and leave you to it but remember this Alec you only have three days to convince her. If you've not got her convinced we will step in. Now if you're ready you may leave." Aro waved his hand in a dismissing fashion.

Alec nodded relieved to have at least some time to try and get Jane to see the light of day before it turned into a total blood bath of sorts, "I hope I can convince her." He muttered to himself as he grabbed his gear and headed out into the night.

"Jane are you ready to go?" Alice's voice was soft but firm as she tapped her foot in the hallway.

"Give me just a second long Aunt Alice." Jane's voice sounded like she was tucked away in a closet. Two minutes later Jane appeared down stairs and all smiles turning around in front of Alice, "What do you think?" her voice showed her nervousness.

Alice eyed the outfit for a few seconds before she giggled, "I like it. Well now if we could just find your mom and Aunt Bella we'll be on our way." Alice stated. She glanced in the living room before moving off to the kitchen and sighing.

"Alright we're coming just waiting on you two. Where are we going anyway Alice?" Nikki's barrage of questions was cut off with a knock at the door. "Who in their right mind is going to purposely knock at the door?" Nikki glared at the door before going and opening it.

Alec fidgeted a little seeing Nikki's face, "I've not come to cause trouble but I would like to talk to my sister if that's alright with you. You and Jasper can even listen if you want." He held up his hands showing he was no threat.

Nikki looked at him a moment longer before motioning him in, "Jane hunny you've got company. Jasper please come to the living room and bring Edward with you. Carlisle, Esme I need you in the living room please." Her voice was soft yet Alec was sure that every vampire in the house heard it even more so as feet coming down the stairs were heard moments later.

"What's wrong mom?" Jane asked before stopping glaring at her brother. She went to sit on one of the sofas as the others came in and sat leaving Alec standing.

"I know I'm not at the top of your priority right now Jane and now even more so I can see how happy you are. I came to warn you and your family that you're all in danger. Aro and all of the Volturi are here to try and bring you, Marcus and I'm sure Demetri home. I asked Aro to let me talk to you first he gave me three days." Alec's face twisted in pain at the thought of what was going to happen to him if Aro and Caius found out what he had just done.

"Why are you telling us this Alec? I thought your allegiance was with Aro and Caius not they know how to run anything." Jane's voice dripped like acid rain off the roof.

"Jane be nice. I know you aren't particularly fond of them and while I do agree lets not lower ourselves to their standards." Kaashaa's gentle scolding made Jane turn an apologetic look on her.

"Sorry momma, I'll try being nicer but it's hard especially if they're going to try stuff again." Jane could see the fury in Kaashaa eyes toward what had been said though and knew that if Aro came there wouldn't be anything nice between them said.

"I don't want you hurt and if you're truly happy here then I think you should stay but Aro don't see it that way. To him you're just a prized possession that's been stolen. Besides I have a feeling that Caius is behind this even if he did want Aro to wait. He's up to something Jane and its not going to be good." His voice had an actual tremor to it something that he found irritating.

"Well, for now you said you had three days right, Alec. I think it best if you stay out of sight around here. We need to see what this is about." Jasper answered nodding toward Alec and sending a calming wave toward him.

"I don't think it would be good if I stayed. They're already thinking I'm going to run since Jane's not around. I don't need anymore trouble than I'm going to be in." Alec sighed and suddenly everyone went stiff except Kaashaa who smiled up noticing the silent entrance of her sister.

"I was wondering when you'd show back up. Guess you heard about our surprise visitors' right sis?" Kaashaa's face was happy yet concerned.

"Yeah for the most part I heard. Aro and Caius are on their way to throw a temper tantrum like a pair of two year olds as usual and here I thought that we were past this." Elyshia's feral grin made even Carlisle cringe a bit.

"Well for the moment sis it looks like we're playing chess and we're the black pieces so I guess it's our move." Kaashaa got up and put a hand on Alec's shoulder, "You are staying here with your sister and the rest of us. There's no since in sending you back to the dimwits besides regardless of whether you told us or they showed up they are sure that you're a pawn their going to lose. Don't worry no one here will harm you."

Alec actually relaxed a bit even letting a smile cross his face though his worries were boiling just below the surface. "I'm guessing the mall is out for a bit but hey there's always tomorrow." Alice chirped giggling and motioning everyone out of the room.


	4. Now or Never is Not an Option

**Thanks to everyone just looking at the story. I really would like to know what you guys think of the story. It's not where I intended for it to start going but hey these guys have a mind of their own sometimes. Btw way NO! I don't own twilight or any characters from it that's SM (bless her for taking time out to write these guys). I do own Elyshia, Kaashaa, Joseph and his twin Emily and the White Mountain Clan.**

**Chapter Four**

**Now or Never is Not an Option**

"Jane, Alec come in the living room please," Kaashaa's calm voice filtered up to where the twins were sitting on her bed talking about memories that they had of their human days not that there were a lot.

"Coming mom," Jane called back motioning Alec to follow her. She had a happy almost skip to her and the clothes she was wearing was a complete opposite of her former self.

"I don't understand it Jane. You're not the same girl that I was messing with almost a year and a half ago. You seem happier. Is it really the ideal of having parents again that is doing this to you?"

Jane stopped on the second floor landing turning to look at Alec, "Yes, I love having parents. Kaashaa is everything I thought she would be as a mom. She's funny, loving and even more so she listens to me when I feel upset enough to want to go back to my old ways. Jasper's the same way. He's never once used his powers on me without telling me. Most of the time he sits and listens to me then hugs me to him and tells me stories of when he was in the Southern Wars with his sire Maria. I remember them but it's the little things like the times he had to deal with newborns that bothered him or even telling me the times he spent with his friends." She smiled and took Alec's hand dragging him down the rest of the stairs.

"Ahh there you are sweetie. Go on in and sit with your parents we're waiting on your grandfather and Uncle Edward to get back from hunting right quick." Esme said hugging Jane to her and placing a kiss on her forehead before shooing her toward where her parents and siblings were sitting. She turned and smiled at Alec, "You to go on and don't worry you're more than safe here." She nudged him forward a bit toward his sister.

Carlisle and Edward came in about five minutes later, "Well it looks like they're staying far enough away to give us breathing space for the moment but how long that last we don't know. However I think we've come up with a plan to remind Aro that he can't just waltz in here and take back what isn't his anymore." Edward said plopping down next to Bella and pulling Nessie to him.

"Okay now's the time to spill the beans little brother just how in the world are we going to tell the Leaders of the Volturi to Fuck off without getting ourselves roasted." Emmett's statement drew a gasp of shock from Nessie and the twins and glares from Esme, Kaashaa and Bella.

"Easy son I made a call a few minutes ago and asked Theron just what kind of protection we'd have against the Volturi if they decided to try and take Marcus, Jane, Demetri and Alec if he decides to stay. Theron told me that unless we officially kick them out of our home they are family and as such they're under his protection just like Kaashaa marrying into our immediate family has given us protection. There was one thing that he said would really back them off or give the council leverage to pull the plug officially on the Volturi and that is if all of them either took the Whitlock name or the Cullen name." Carlisle's voice was soft but firm and a hint of a smile was on his face at the last part.

"So basically he already doesn't have a claim to Jane cause she's a Whitlock now. It's just the decision for Demetri, Marcus and Alec to make whether they take one of the last names?" Bella asked a hopeful look on her face.

Carlisle nodded his head before turning to look at Demetri and Marcus, "What do you two want to do?" His question seemed to awaken both vampires who had been deep in thought.

"I'm taking the last name Cullen if it keeps me with Alice that's all there is to it. I don't want back in that life and I know Aro well enough to know he'll make it a living hell if I do go back." Demetri hugged Alice to him.

"I as well will take the last name Cullen since you are my friend. I know that it will not make Aro happy but my life is here now and I'm not taking Cara back to Volterra ever to be around Aro or Caius." Marcus answered nodding his head.

Before anyone turned to look at Alec he spoke, "If Jasper and Kaashaa will have me I'd become a Whitlock. I just want to be with my sister and seeing her happy makes me realize how unhappy I've been."

Everyone looked to see if the kid was playing a game but the look on his face made everyone realize how serious he was, "Yes, I'm sure mom and dad would take you in. There's always room for two sets of twins." Jane yelped jumping up to hug Alec to her. She turned looking at her parents the pleading look wasn't even called for as she saw the nods and smiles on their faces.

"Of course we'd be more than happy to have you as part of our family Alec. I think it would make things easier for your sister who misses you very much besides," Here Kaashaa lowered her voice even though she knew Jasper heard it, "I think Jasper feels out numbered with just Joseph." She winked and pulled both kids to her hugging them.

"Well all I can say is welcome to the family man. I hope you like wrestling and playing baseball because we've got a lot to teach you." Emmett said laughing.

"Then it's settled. We'll go to Seattle and get all the paperwork together and signed so it's official. I'd suggest calling Theron to and let him know what happened and that we've got yet another new member to our household." Carlisle nodded at Kaashaa who picked up her phone.

She dialed the number as she watched different ones prepare for the trip to Seattle, "Hello White Mountain residence Amelia speaking."

"Hi momma is daddy around and maybe Ely I need to have a small family discussion that normally I wouldn't do unless I was there in person but this is kinda urgent." Kaashaa's concern filtered through the phone.

"Hang on hunny," Amelia answered muffling the phone before hollering for Theron, Lucien, Draydn and the others. Once they all came into the room and sat down she put the phone on speaker, "Okay hunny what's wrong and what does Uncle Lucien have to kill to make it better or better yet what does your sister get to kill."

"Well I wanted you all to know first off that Marcus and Demetri are taking the Cullen name so that makes them family to Carlisle. Second I wanted you to know that Jasper and I have adopted yet another into our family. Alec, Jane's twin has decided to become our son. Carlisle told me that would work to make the Volturi back off but I'm afraid we may need some back up." Kaashaa sighed leaning against Jasper.

"Don't worry your sister, mother, Uncle Lucien and I are coming up there to visit for a little bit and if things get to much I'll phone your Uncle Draydn, Acie and Tia to come help." Theron answered.

"Yeah a full house that should be the pair he's holding." Elyshia muttered rolling her eyes at the thought of Aro and Caius.

"Good I'll let Carlisle and Esme know you're on your way and we'll see you in a couple of days right?" Kaashaa's voice flooded with relief though the phone.

"Yes we should be there soon. For the moment keep the hunting down to close to the house and I'd suggest Edward and Bella remaining at the big house till we get there as well." Theron heard the voices in the background.

"They're staying put. We'll see you in two days daddy. Talk to you later love you." Kaashaa's voice answered.

"We love you too just remember stay safe all of you." Theron hung up the phone and turned to look at his family there. "I'd suggest packing for a few days."

Everyone nodded and drifted off to get ready for the trip, "This should be a real eye opener for Aro and Caius." Lucien muttered as he and Ely moved to go up the stairs.

"Yeah, time to go change someone's diaper again. I just wish they'd learn to change their own diapers." Ely's voice was tense. She was ready for this fight no matter the outcome her sister would keep her family.


	5. Old Treaties and New Problems

**Chapter Five**

**Old Treaties and New Problems**

"Are you sure that they're going to be okay with us being here?" Alec asked Jane. He was more nervous than he had ever been and his pacing was beginning to grate.

"Calm down Alec. Mom and dad know what they're doing besides if anyone can get Aro and Caius to back off it would be grandpa and grandma and if not Uncle Lucien will have a new chew toy." Jane answered back smiling.

Alec stopped his pacing watching his sister as she sat quietly reading a book from his new grandfather's library. "I'm just nervous. I mean it was one thing when we were getting into trouble by him but will he even accept the fact that we're adopted by his daughter?"

Jane looked up and nodded, "Yes I'm sure he'll accept us. If they hadn't already they wouldn't be coming. Will you please just trust momma and daddy? Besides Aunt Elyshia accepted us with no problem and that was the big test."

Before Alec could say anything a knock was heard at the door and a squeal as well as Elyshia, Theron, Amelia and Lucien came in the house, "You little lady really shouldn't be answering the door on your own. Where's your parents at or even better your big brother and sister." Lucien's voice filtered into the living room as the twins moved toward the entrance.

"Hi sorry didn't realize she was down stairs considering she's supposed to be napping at the moment." Jane said actually hugging Elyshia who though tense accepted the hug.

Amelia held out her arms and took Jane into a hug, "I'm just glad she's got a good big sister to look out after her." Jane nodded allowing herself to be hugged by Amelia before being picked up and swung around by Lucien.

"I'm glad I'm not human Uncle Lucien I'd be getting sick." Jane answered as he sat her on the ground again. Alec watched keeping his head down afraid even to move.

"Alec, you're more than welcomed into our family. If Kaashaa and Jasper want you as their son then Amelia and I welcome you as our grandson." Theron said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Thank you. I just hope I prove myself worthy to be your family." He answered raising his head and smiling. Emily squealed again and pointed, "Look it nanna Joseph." She answered happily pointing at the bottom step.

"Papa, Nanna, nanie Ely!" Joseph hollered jumping into Theron's arms. Theron hugged the little boy then passed him off to Amelia who hugged him.

"You both look like you mother but I think I see some of your father in there too." Amelia put them down and got all four to stand before them. "My grandbabies, who would have thought I'd finally be a grandmother," she said taking in the sight before her.

"Well the thought crossed my mind more that my sister's an aunt and that makes Uncle Lucien Great Uncle Lucien." Kaashaa answered coming into the room from the kitchen and placing her hands on Alec and Jane's shoulders.

"Hey now kid I'm old but do you have to tell the world that little secret I thought I taught you better." Lucien absorbed the shock as Kaashaa threw herself easily into his arms for the much needed hug.

Kaashaa laughed, "Sorry but I just had to see your face when I said it." She pulled away to go into her mother and father's embrace, "I've missed you two most of all." She whispered finally pulling back and sticking her tongue out at her sister. "By the way you still owe me that babysitting job sis." She hugged Ely then stepped back to stand by her kids.

"Yeah well once we're done with the toddlers then I might consider taking the job on." Ely answered as everyone else came into the room and made their way into the living room where the group now sat.

Kaashaa laughed and sat down next to Jasper pulling Emily into her lap as Jane and Alec sat on either side of the adults, "I'm glad you came Theron. I had hoped that Aro would see that this was a waste of his time but unfortunately Alec told us he's pretty sure that Caius put him up to this." Carlisle answered shaking Theron's hand.

"I was afraid he might try something like this unfortunately for him turning even on his own people will get him no where but up a proverbial tree and well Ely likes chasing her food like that." Theron watched as his eldest child grinned evilly cracking her knuckles.

"Red wine or white you think Kaash?" Elyshia chuckled mildly watching the group as Taron kissed the top of her head.

"Neither love, he'll give you indigestion then you get cranky."

Kaashaa shook her head, "Taron's right Ely that'd taste like nasty three day old fish that's been sundried." Emily giggled and smiled doing a fish impression which made Kaashaa glare at Emmett, "Thanks a lot what have you been teaching my kids brat brother?"

Emmett shook his head, "This time it wasn't me that did it. You have to blame Demetri for that one." Kaashaa shook her head at the grin on Demetri's face.

"So the question now is do we search Aro and Caius out or continue to wait for them to make a move." Alice asked wincing before a small knock was heard then the door opening and for the vampires admitting a wet dog smell announcing the arrival of Jake and his pack.

"Well you won't be waiting long. We just barely beat them here and it looks like Aro brought out the whole family for this one." Embry's statement had everyone looking outside.

"Maybe it's for the best we find out first what Aro's plans are before we bring out the whole family." Theron's suggestion got a nod from Carlisle as he, Esme, Theron, and Amelia got up and headed outside followed in short by Kaashaa and Elyshia as well as Jasper and Taron.

The woods around the house came alive as members of the Volturi shifted into view in pairs. Aro and Caius along with their mates and Renata where the largest of the groups to come forward, "Well, old friend so we've come to pay a visit to you and see how our family is being treated well I should hope?" Aro looked over nodding at Theron, "Lord Theron your presence is a surprise though I imagine it's to congratulate your daughter and son-in-law on their new adopted daughter." Aro gave a smile that was a dead give away to his being pissed off.

"Actually, I simply wanted to see my grand-children." Theron replied his own smile one of warning that had several of the Volturi shifting uncomfortably, while the ancient looked in terms of a vampire harmless none of them believed that were true.

"So what is it besides checking on Marcus, Jane and Demetri that has you visiting Aro? It's a long flight to make when a phone call would have been cheaper for all." Carlisle watched Felix move up and knew Aro was planning some sort of attack on the family should any of his missing members come outside.

"I was told about Jane's decision to become part of Kaashaa and Jasper's family and wanted to talk her. Alec I fear has been quite upset as has other of her family in Volterra. I wanted to make sure this is what she truly wants." Aro's voice changed from demanding to sugary sweet enough to make everyone present want to vomit.

"Yeah an' I'm the monkey-king of India," Elyshia remarked drawing the viperous gaze on herself sparing Jasper and Kaashaa both the focus of the Volturi leader, "What you want, young Master Vampire is to bully a child into being your pawn again. You wanna back up and try blowing smoke up my ass again?"

"Elyshia's right you have never cared for Jane other than to use her powers against anyone that pissed you off and it'll be a cold day in hell before you get a hold of my daughter again." Kaashaa's voice was harsh almost a growl as she turned her glare on Felix, "Keep it up child and you'll be minus body parts and it won't be cause my sister started playing."

Theron held up a hand toward Kaashaa, "Easy lily bud no sense in causing undue damage. Aro unless you have a real reason to go I think I speak for Carlisle when I say its time for you to leave and not return. You're not welcomed around here as long as you continue to cause problems." Theron glanced over at Carlisle who nodded a slight grin on his face.

"I believe the choice is Carlisle's not yours Theron this isn't your territory and you're over stepping your bounds as usual." Caius hissed glaring at Theron and Carlisle.

"Then let me be clear on the matter Aro. Marcus, Demetri, Jane and Alec are here under my protection and until you come up with the real reasons you are here then I'd suggest leaving so we don't have any problems." Carlisle directed his answer at Aro totally ignoring Caius.

Aro nodded his head, "I did give Alec permission to address his sister and the others. We'll return in forty-eight hours to see if they are ready to go." He didn't give anyone a chance to say a word just turned and began walking back the way he had come motioning to the other members of the Volturi to follow his lead.

"Well that went just peachy didn't it?" Amelia muttered noticing the anger in both girls' eyes. "Let's get everyone inside and see if we can come up with a way to keep the Volturi from coming back shall we?"

Everyone nodded and turned going back into the house, "Well, let me guess they want us to come home like that's going to happen." Demetri statement got a brief nod from Kaashaa who went immediately to hug the kids.

"Isn't that what they always want okay besides to cause trouble? What's the old saying? Shit in one hand and piss in the other and see which one fills up faster?" Emmett commented getting a solid whack on the back of the head from both Rose and Bella.

"For now we're not going to worry about them coming back. We've got forty-eight hours and Aro will honor that unlike his brother for now let's get the kids, Kaashaa, Elyshia and Taron fed then go and do a quick hunt." Theron answered as everyone headed toward the kitchen trying to forget the warning echoing in their heads.


	6. Author Notes

**Author's Notes**

**I want to thank Twihardluvr for the reviews and PM's encouraging me to continue my writings. I really do appreciate all feedback. I want to apologize for taking so long in getting chapters up as well part of me is being a lazy the other part was waiting for the muse to come back and decide where we're going with this thing. I've also got two other projects going and a third that I'm about to undertake so bare with me. I send my love to my sister silentdovesong who lost her father this week. Please keep watching for updates on this and my other two projects Unknown Identity and Forever We are Family. I'll also take ideas and put them into the pot for things to do in any of these stories.**

**Kaashaa**


End file.
